Dia de neve
by Lu Lupin
Summary: Tudo começou num dia de neve, mas será que a harmonia desse casal vai se manter ou tudo vai acabra assim que os raois de sol do verão comelarem a despontar? Uma fiction LT com alguns romances paralelos.


Capítulo 1- O começo(naaaum jura?) 

Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã despontavam, refletindo sua luz e dando um aspecto dourado á neve que cobria todo o castelo.

Hogwarts, sua querida Hogwarts, logo a deixaria e seguiria seus sonhos, seria uma Aurora, a melhor que esse mundo já vira, mas, um dor maior a invadia.

Faziam apenas dois anos que o Senhor da Trevas lhe tirara sua família, a deixara sozinha no mundo, e por isso ela decidira ser uma Aurora, não podia permitir que aquilo acontecesse com mais ninguém, sabia bem qual era a dor de se perder toda sua família, com exceção de sua irmã mais velha, Petúnia, que já estava casada e vivia em Lilltle Wing com o marido desde o acontecido.

Sentiu um lágrima queimar seu rosto e tratou de limpa-la com a manga do casaco, ninguém devia estar acordado, eram só 5:00 da manhã e tudo que ela precisava agora era de silêncio.

Seus amigos tentavam consola-la, mas nada podia encobrir a dor da perda, mais lágrimas teimaram em sair por seus brilhantes olhos verdes.

Ela então correu, correu para o mais longe que podia, se perceber que era observada de longe.

Continuou com os olhos cada vez mais molhados, deixando pegadas na neve por onde passava, seus cabelo vermelhos podiam ser identificados facilmente, mesmo de longe, ela sabia que se qualquer um dos colegas acordasse iria até lá e a veria chorando , mas quer saber, ferre-se!

Ela estava cansada de fingir ser forte pra todos, de Ter que agüentar sozinha, tudo que queria era que alguém estivesse ali agora para consola-la.

Apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos e se recostou num enorme carvalho desejando um amigo, alguém que a escutasse em vez de faze-la se sentir pior.

Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, sentiu que estava sendo abraçada e levantou rapidamente a cabeça, dando de cara com a última pessoa que imaginou encontrar.

A sua frente, uma par de olhos castanho- esverdeados a fitavam de modo gentil e acolhedor.

Lily...

O ...o que está fazendo aqui Potter?- perguntou ela entre soluços, se segurando para não cais no choro na frente dele.

Ora, eu estou preocupado com você, o que mais poderia ser?- perguntou o rapaz ficando ao lado dela e a abraçando ainda mais forte.

E- eu não preciso que você tenha pena de mim Potter...eu.. eu...- ela não sabia o que dizer, nem ao menos consegui resistir ao abraço dele, parecia tão acolhedor e gentil.

Eu não disse que tinha pena de você, disse que me preocupo com você, e depois, Lily, pra mim, você é tudo o que importa, mesmo você insistindo que não, eu te amo, e você sabe disso.- Vendo que ela ia começar a falar, ele a interrompeu.- Mas vamos deixar esse assunto para outra hora, Lily, eu estou aqui, se você quiser falar comigo, estou a disposição, mas se não quiser, tudo bem, fico aqui e pelo menos te faço companhia.

Ah Potter. eu...eu.. não agüento mais! – falou ela cedendo completamente e caindo no choro.

Ficaram ali, sentados durante horas, ela lhe confessara tudo, a dor que era saber que a irmã não a aceitaria morando com ela, o medo do Lorde das Trevas, a tristeza pela morte de seus pais, suas inseguranças e tudo que a estava deixando fraca naquele momento.

Thiago só a consolava, e lhe dava esperança, acariciava seus cabelos e lhe garantia que sempre estaria ali para ela.

Depois de um bom tempo eles saíram dali e foram dar uma volta perto do lago.

Er...Thiago.. obrigada por isso, eu...realmente....não queria Ter tomado seu tempo.- começou Lilian olhando para a superfície congelada do lago negro.

Que isso, não precisa me agradecer, eu é que agradeço por você Ter me deixado te ajudar e...você percebeu?- perguntou ele sorrindo como nunca.

Percebi o que?- perguntou ela que estava ficando contagiada com o sorriso dele e sorriu também.

Que é a primeira vez, em sete anos, que você me chama de Thiago.- ele respondeu feliz.

É.. mas.. não vá se acostumando hein?- ela disse sorrindo e arrancando um risinho dele.

Sim dona monitora- chefe suprema e absolta majestade , excelentíssima alteza e detentora de todo o poder universal, senhorita Lilian eu-sou-inabalável-e-odeio-ocoitado-do-Thiago-Potter-que-vive-se-arrastando-aos-meus-pés-e-que-me-ama-mesmo-que-eu-oesnobe-total-e-completamente Vanessa Evans.

Depois dessa Lilian gargalhou até cair no chão literalmente, e quando Thiago estendeu a mão para ajuda-la, acabaram caindo de novo e rolando na neve.

Quando finalmente pararam, ele estava sobre ela, e seus rostos estavam praticamente colados.

Ele não agüentou e diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre eles, colando seus lábios nos delas, já imaginando o tapa que iria tomar, mas, contra suas expectativas, ela retribuiu e eles ficaram ali até que lhes faltou ar e se separaram, ele saindo imediatamente de cima dela.

Me desculpe Lilian, eu sei que estraguei tudo mas é que eu..

Não precisa...se desculpar.

Depois que ela terminou de dizer isso, o puxou para um novo beijo, e ele, acreditando estar sonhando, aprofundou o beijo, se levantando junto com e ela e a envolvendo pela cintura.

Thiago...- começou ela quando novamente se separaram e ela colou a cabeça no peito dele, que acariciava seus cabelos ruivos e macios.

Sim?

Me desculpe pelo meu comportamento durante todos esses anos.. eu...na verdade, você sempre esteve certo sabe?

Estive?

Esteve, eu realmente o amava, só não tinha me dado conta disso, mas, essa é a verdade.. Thiago?

O que é minha ruivinha.- perguntou ele sorrindo como nunca, sempre sonhara que aquele dia chegaria e ali estava ele, com Lilian Evans em seus braços, dizendo que sempre o amara, podia ser melhor?

E a resposta era sim, por que a pergunta que Lilian fez depois, fez com que o maroto simplesmente achasse que REALMENTE estava sonhando.

Thiago, você quer sair comigo?- ela perguntou imitando o jeito dele de falar e sorrindo ternamente para o rapaz.

Talvez .- Thiago respondeu prontamente.

Talvez?- ela perguntou duvidosa.

Na verdade, sim, eu quero, só que com uma condição.- complementou ele

E qual é?

Quero que você seja minha namorada.

Não acha que está indo rápido demais?- ela perguntou rindo

Acho que sete anos são o suficiente não?- perguntou ele rindo e a fazendo corar.

Ok, então tá.

Fala sério?- perguntou ele encarando os olhos de esmeralda dela.

Nunca falei mais sério na minha vida.- respondeu ela sorrindo.

Eles trocaram mais um beijo e foram voltando para o castelo, Lilian deixou-se ficar um pouco mais para trás e Thiago logo sentiu uma bola de neve atingi-lo no pescoço.

Ora, ora, a senhorita monitora chefe certinha atirando bolas de neve nos alunos inocentes é?- perguntou ele apontando os cabelos cheios de neve.

Nem tão certinha quanto você pensa querido.- ela respondeu com ar de superioridade.

Ah, se é assim...- ele então pegou um monte de neve e começou a enrolar nas mãos até tomar o formato de uma bola.

Não Thiago, você não faria isso...para Thiago!

Certo, certo, não vou jogar ela em você...- ele foi se aproximando sorrateiramente e esfregou a pequena quantidade de neve no rosto dela.

Ahhhhh seu cretino! Você disse que não ia jogar em mim!

Eu disse que não ia jogar em você, não me lembro de ter dito que não ia te encher de neve....- ele disse docemente.

Ah você me paga THIAGO JAMES POTTER!

Então foram correndo como duas crianças, até que chegaram ás portas do castelo.

Madame...- disse um Thiago encharcado estendendo o braço para ela.

Oh, como é cavalheiro.- ela, também encharcada, enlaçou seu braço no dele e foram juntos tomar o café da manhã.

Todo o salão principal parou de comer para olhar o casal, acompanhavam as brigas deles a exatos sete anos e agora, lá estavam os dois, andando de braço dados, até que Thiago, assim que se viu no meio do lugar, parou, a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou, ela retribui e por todo o lugar, um" Ohhhhh" de exclamação pode ser ouvido.

Preciso falar com os rapazes sobre a lua cheia, nos vemos depois minha ruivinha.

Até mais Thi!- ela lhe deu um selinho e foi saltitante até onde suas amigas estavam sentadas e Thiago seguiu caminho até onde estavam os outros marotos com alguma coisa muito semelhante a orgulho masculino brilhando no olhar.

(N/A: Ai gente eu não resisti e coloquei os dois juntos logo de cara, mas podem deixar que ainda vão ter muitas surpresinhas pela frente,pra quem estava lendo a fiction e viu ela sair do ar derrepente eu peço desculpas é que eu sou nova e ainda estou aprendendo a mexer aqui certo? Deixem reviews plz e bejux!)


End file.
